the_new_camp_half_bloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Smith
'''Delilah Smith '''is a character in the Roleplay group, The New Camp Half Blood. Her face claim is Troian Bellisario and her mun is Emily. Biography Early life For most of her life Delilah was raised in confinement. She lived in a big, brick house with her father. Until she was ten years old, she had never gone outside. This didn't bother her much, as Delilah can't recall any of it. The only reason she was aloud outside was the fact her father had passed away. She was placed into a foster home, and spent the rest of her life there until age 14, when she was found by a satyr and brought to CHB. Between her time in the Foster system and CHB, her life wasn't simple. She often tried to run away, and sometimes was placed with abusive families. If she was, she would run fast and far. Despite this, sometimes she would end up hurt. At Camp Half-Blood She was claimed almost instantly. Delilah tends to avoid other campers, and when she does talk to them it involves a lot of sighing and sarcasm. Delilah often doesn't show up for dinner, and will skip classes. This often lands her on Kitchen duty, which she usual skips. Personality Delilah is rather shy, and extremely quick-witted. If you do talk to her, be ready. She usually knows just about everything going on at camp. So, if you do wind up asking her a question make sure you're ready for the complete and honest truth. And a tip to remember, she doesn't take liars well. Appearance Delilah is pretty tall, and petite. Her hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail, or hanging at her shoulders. She tends to wear baggy clothing, and takes a certain pride in her appearance. Delilah's skin is always a little too pale, and her eye's a little too light. Powers and abilities * Growing Vines * Rapid Plant Growth * Argo, a sheild Trivia * Delilah once fell off the dining pavilion * Her, Lyra, and Astrid are a tight-knit group of friends * She loves McDonald's chips * Her celebrity crush is Ariana Grande, but she won't admit it * Her favorite movie is The Little Mermaid, but if you ask she might say Happy Gilmore * Delilah is a vegan, not a vegetarian (there's a difference) * She isn't that big of a fan of planting * Delilah loves Halloween * She is a all-year-around camper * Delilah has never loved anyone, and struggles with the fact that she believes people don't appreciate her or enjoy her company * Delilah was the one to insinuate her first kiss * Once she broke her leg while riding a skate-board * Delilah's favorite book is Green Eggs and Ham, she doesn't read much * Delilah digs her nails into her palms when upset * Her favorite tv show is The Walking Dead, despite the fact it scares the fuck out of her * For most of her life, Delilah has struggled with clinical depression * Delilah's favorite song is The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! At The Disco * Her middle name is Marie Category:Characters Category:Demeter Category:Admin character